Hibana Honō
Hibana Hono is a Bount who has lived for a very long time. Having been a bount for a few hundred years and working mostly alone he has finally found out about Xcution. As such he is putting forward his own effort to Xcution to try and support them in defending the humans. Appearance Hono is relatively tall, standing at 6 foot 2, but is very thin, due to this he looks very lanky. He has long white hair that flows to his shoulders and wears a white and black suit with a red tie. He is very pale and is always seen wearing a red glove with a cross on it on his left hand, the reason why however is unknown. Personality Hono is very serious about many issues. Often taking into account many possibilities before speaking his mind, due to this he can be very quiet, until he is needed anyway. He might be quiet however he does like to be around people, He is dedicated to his job, defending the humans, and none have more devotion than him when it comes to this. History Hono lived through the original crisis that the bounts went through, before they had been attacked by the Quincy's in the caves however he had left, due to the rage he had felt against his own people as a result of their ideas. He never went back to the caves, never once wanting to find out what had happened to the Bounts who had wanted to go back to seireitei. Hono thought the idea of going back was stupid, that they should of stayed in the human world and call it their own home. Furthermore he was inspired by the humans, he found them to be a strong race, that despite not knowing anything of the spiritual type, was strong willed and got through things well. He wanted to live for a long time and see how the humans would play out as a race, without the interference of spiritual beings. He watched the humans for a very long time, traveling around and experiencing the different cultures. He eventually came to karakura town due to the rumours surrounding a certain organisation calld Xcution. He decided he would visit them, and join them to defend the humans against any problems that may arise, for now. Stats Hibana Hono stats: Doll - Ganseki Ganseki is a massive doll, he stands with a hunched over posture and when standing like this he reaches 24 feet tall. He has short legs compared to his body but massive thick arms and a huge horn on his head. He looks like he is made completely from rock. Ganseki weighs about 37 short tons. Ability 1 *'Type: '''Offensive *'Cost: High *'Range: '''Short-Medium-high *'Description: '''Ganseki lowers his head and charges, building momentum and eventually becoming a very hard to stop force. He will keep running until his master tells him to stop or hits something he can't break. The longer he is building momentum for the harder it is for him to stop, so the longer he is running at you, the longer your chance to strike him back if he misses you. If he builds momentum and hits an opponent though it can deal devestating damage and can send even the strongest of opponents flying. '''Ability 2 *'Type: '''Offensive *'Cost: High *'Range: '''Long *'Description: '''Ganseki raises to his full high of around 30 feet, he then raises his arms above his head and smashes them down on the ground. This causes massive shards of rock at about 8 feet tall each to fly at the opponent. Whilst it can be quite easy to see the attack coming, the attack hits a wide arc in front of him, making it relatively hard to dodge for an opponent. The damage is rather high but again it is quite slow to start. '''Ability 3 *'Type: '''Defensive *'Cost:' Low *'Range: S'hort *'Description: '''Gensaki has skin made of rocks. This makes him highly resistant to cutting or stabbing attacks and makes him much heavier. The way this works is that if the opponent's buk is lower than Gensaki's Hank then he resists the strike completely, if your buk is much higher then you will cut him just as normal. Category:Bount Category:Xcution